


The Auditions

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	The Auditions

Aubrey's Pov

As I'm taking a nice shower I hear a females voice singing. I the water being turned on but they kept singing. I turn my water off as I exit from the stall I'm in. I don't care if I'm naked in front of whoever this girl is. Such a beautiful voice I thought to myself.

'I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium-'

"So you can sing!" I said opening the shower curtain.

"Dude!" she yelled while turning around and leaning against the wall while covering up her private parts.

"Beca?" I say.

"Aubrey? What the fuck! You can't just barge into peoples showers!" she said.

"Whatever. I thought you don't sing?"

"Yeah I don't sing in front of people," Beca said looking anywhere else but me.

"Beca, you have an amazing voice don't be ashamed of it," I say taking a small step closer to Beca. I feel my heartbeat faster and my stomach doing twists and turns. Beca doesn't say anything. I sigh a bit. I leave the stall with a smile.

"Hope I'll see you at auditions Beca!" I say.

Beca's Pov  
I stood there speechless. Aubrey barged into my shower because of my singing. And now she wants me to go audition for the Bellas. Now that I think about it, if I audition and make the cut I get to spend more time with Aubrey. With that, I notice I'm smiling like an idiot. I quickly finish my shower and get ready for auditions.

Two hours later  
Crap. I'm late for auditions. Luckily Aubrey and Chloe haven't left yet.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late," I say.  
"No worries just sing whatever you want," Chloe said.  
"Ok... umm...mind if I use this?" I say pointing to a cup with some pens and pencils in it. I see Chloe nod and Aubrey look at me confused. I emptied the cup and sat down on the stage. I made a little rythme and beat with the cup and started to sing.

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Aubrey's Pov  
I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure wouldn't be prettier with you

God Beca voice is like a voice of an angel. And she look so good singing.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When Beca finishes singing she looks at me and smiles which gives me butterflies. I look over to Chloe and nod. Beca walks off stage.  
"How did you get her to audition?" Chloe asks.  
"Isortabargedintohershowerwhileshewassing," I say starting to turn red.  
"Aubs slow down it's just me here," she says giggling.  
"Well I barged into her shower while she was singing" I say slightly slower.


End file.
